Flu Season
by little-borgia
Summary: Conrad makes the family get flu shots for publicity as governor, but Victoria winds up with the flu.
1. Chapter 1

She knew it was a bad idea the minute he brought it to her attention. She argued but it was useless. His mind was made up and she was powerless to stop it. In order to kick off New York's flu vaccination campaign the governor and his family needed to be seen and photographed at the vaccination locations getting their yearly flu shots.

Both Charlotte and Daniel had gotten the flu growing up and had gotten the shot yearly. Conrad had also gotten the shot every year. Victoria had never actually gotten a flu shot because she had never actually gotten the flu. She wasn't stupid, she knew that a percentage of people get sick after injecting the virus into their immune system and she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't take any chances.

Until this year.

The day of the vaccine, the family looked picture perfect from the outside. Victoria had planned the perfect outfits for the perfect family. Conrad and Daniel had worn black suits with matching red silk ties. She knew Charlotte would never match her mother so she had found Charlotte a belted red dress with a Peter Pan collar and a lacy red dress for herself. She tried to busy herself that day, hoping to skip getting the shot but the photographer wanted to get a picture of Queen Victoria getting her flu shot. There was no escape for Victoria.

For the first two days her arm felt sore from the injection but otherwise she felt fine. She was grateful to her immune system that she hadn't had any serious ailments and went upon her normal day. On the third day, that all changed.

Her body felt three times heavier when she tried to get out of bed. She felt like she was freezing but her body was soaked in sweat. Her head hurt and she knew that if she had anything in her stomach she would have thrown up by now.

Instead of acknowledging that she might be sick, she pushed it to the back burner. She forced herself to shower and get ready as if everything was normal.

She felt like she was going to collapse but continued her way down the stairs. The rest of the family was already at the table, chattering about their lives. Daniel was making jabs at Charlotte's pleas for a car and Conrad was enjoying the time with his kids -and denying Charlotte a new car- when he noticed his wife.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, my dear." He said. She offered him a small smile but frowned when she saw the way he studied her.

"Mom, would you please tell Dad I need a car?" Charlotte begged without looking up.

"I'll think about it." She squeaked out.

"That means no." Daniel said, instantly receiving a kick from Charlotte.

"Mom you look disgusting! Are you sick?" Charlotte shrieked.

"That's gonna get you a car," Daniel said looking at his mom with his trademark smile. His smile faded when he noticed his mother. "Seriously, mom. Are you sick?"

"I'm just a little congested. Nothing to worry about."

"You're shivering." Daniel said, taking his jacket off to offer his mom.

"It's just a little cold in here. I'll check the thermostat," she whispered.

"If you're cold why are you so sweaty?" Charlotte asked.

Conrad stood up, moving closer to her. He put his hands on her arms, studying her face intently.

"Do you feel tired? Achey?"

"Honestly, I'm fine. I think I may have left the door open to the cupola last night. That's all," she lied.

"Are you achey, Victoria?"

"Just on my arm from that stupid flu stunt," she quipped, glaring at him. Even a dirty look felt like lifting a truck to her.

"Mrs. Grayson, here's your morning grapefruit." Martha said as she lifted the platter to show Victoria before placing it down. Victoria had meant to thank Martha but when she opened her mouth she threw up all over the dining room floor. She heard Charlotte's disgusted cries and her footsteps walking away but Victoria couldn't stop. She felt Conrad's arms around her, holding her up. When she finally stopped, Conrad lead her to the sofa.

"My God, Victoria! You're burning up!"

"Dad, has mom ever had the flu?" Daniel asked.

"Not that I remember."

"I think you just gave it to her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, I'm sorry but I CANNOT handle her anymore! She is driving me insane!" Charlotte yelled as she rushed into Conrad's study.

"I know how difficult your mother can be, Charlie. And being sick-"

"Has made her a monster! She's hot and then cold. She's hungry but gets sick anytime she eats anything. She's exhausted but keeps insisting that she needs to go for her jog. She can barely stand, let alone run."

"She just likes to keep her routine. She's not good when it comes to being cooped up. Here, why don't you go shopping, treat yourself. Just do me a favor and bring her back something. Flowers, a card, something to cheer her up."

"Maybe a purse. You've bought her so many flowers that my allergies are acting up." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. Secretly, she loved seeing her Dad being romantic towards her mom. Who didn't hope their parents would end up back together?

Conrad sighed as he put his work away. He knew Charlotte was right. Victoria was a disaster when she was sick. She didn't often get sick, but when she did she always got it bad. If it weren't for the bad publicity for the flu vaccine campaign he would have taken her to the hospital by now. Instead, the family had kept her cooped up in her bedroom and convinced the doctor to make a house call.

Daniel stood up from his mothers bedside when Conrad approached her room.

"Oh, no. She just fell asleep. Let her rest." Daniel whispered. He knew his father had the best intentions, but every time she fell asleep he seemed to appear, almost always waking her up somehow.

"Daniel, she's got to be burning up. I can see the sweat from here. Grab me a cool washcloth." He said, pushing past him to his wife. Daniel sighed, but obeyed.

Conrad placed the washcloth on her head, shushing her moans. He ran his hands through her hair, concerned that she was drenched in sweat.

"I'm going to have to help her with the shower. She's burning up." He whispered.

"Dad, she just fell asleep. You've got to let her sleep! She is exhausted!" Daniel tried to whisper but his voice rose slightly. He knew his father meant well, but they would never agree on how to make her feel better. "Look, I know she's burning up. We can open the door to her balcony but she's got to sleep. She'll take a shower as soon as she wakes up. Her medicine, too. But she's got to sleep."

Conrad sighed. His son was right. Even covered in sweat, she looked more peaceful than she had since she got the flu shot.

"You're right. I just..."

"Dad, this isn't your fault."

"She didn't even want the shot. I pushed her into it. For the campaign. I had the doctor come to the house so I wouldn't face backlash..."

"She isn't dying. It's just the flu. She's stronger than a strain of bacteria, she's just got to get her strength back. And for that she needs sleep."

Conrad put his hand on his sons shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "You're a smart man. I'll tell you what, I'll let her sleep but I'm staying here to keep an eye on her."

"Fine. I need to get back to the office anyway. Let me know if you want me to grab soup or anything on my way home."

Conrad tried to get comfortable on the oversized chair in the corner, but it agitated his back. Against his better judgement he climbed into the other side of Victoria's bed, grabbing one of her romance novels to read. It didn't take more than a few paragraphs before Conrad was sound asleep next to Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad was still asleep when she woke up. She decided to let him sleep, touched that he had risked getting sick just to lay in bed with her. She moved at a snails pace, but she made her way into the bathroom. Still weak, she had to sit on the shower floor as the water poured down on her, but she didn't want to wake Conrad just to have him hold her up. She was able to reach all the bottles needed to clean herself off. She smiled to herself, pleased with her independence. She didn't need her family to wait on her hand and foot, she was resourceful enough to get by on her own.

Afterwards, she put on a thin camisole and white linen pants. They were as close to sweat pants as she would go but they were also thin enough to keep her from sweating. At least she hoped so; she despised being sweaty almost as much as she despised Emily Thorne.

She held the railing tightly as she made her way down the stairs, silently willing herself not to collapse. Her body already felt like she'd taken a tumble down the stairs. She weakly called out for her children and Martha but the house was empty. She knew her husband well enough to know that he'd give the staff the week off, not wanting to risk infecting them or their children. Sometimes he was really thoughtful.

She knew she needed to drink those sports drinks that were filled with electrolytes but opted for water instead, still feeling nauseous. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She knew she was a terror when she was sick and she hadn't been this sick for a while. She also knew that Conrad had been running himself ragged trying to take care of her. He probably blamed himself, but even if it weren't because of the flu vaccine he would still treat her that way. She decided to do something to make it up for him.

She was practically crawling by the time she made it back up the stairs with the plate of fresh fruit. She had gotten him a cup of coffee but had left it on one of the steps after she kept spilling it. She was grateful that she grabbed two bottles of water instead of two glasses.

"My God, Victoria! I thought you were relaxing with the kids!" Conrad said as he rushed to get to her side. He grabbed the tray quickly, setting it down before focusing on getting her back into bed.

"The house is empty." She whispered as she reached for a tissue.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But the shower helped."

"You should have woken me up. I would have helped you."

"That's exactly why I let you sleep. You're running yourself into the ground trying to help me."

"It's the least I could do, my dear. Why don't you sit back, have some of your fruit?" He said, reaching for the platter.

"I brought it for you." She said.

He stared at her, dumbstruck. His wife wasn't nurturing or caring when it came to Conrad. He always liked that about her, he constantly had to chase her. But this sweet gesture made his heart swell. Maybe their marriage wasn't purely one of convenience as he once thought. Maybe Victoria loved him as much as he loved her. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

"Look at you, Vic. Being romantic..."

"I was merely being polite. You helped me out and I returned the favor before you could hold it over my head." She said, her voice sounding more congested than ever.

"Seems like a romantic gesture to me," he said, which resulted in an eye roll from Victoria.

"I still feel nauseous. If you don't stop with this romance crap, I swear I'll be sick." They both knew she was bluffing, but she was desperate to end any talk of their marriage or romance.

"One hug and one kiss and I'll never mention it again."

"Do you have a death wish? You'll get sick!" She shrieked.

"I'd rather risk getting sick than let this moment go without kissing you." He said. He thought he saw a blush spread across her face, but he knew it could have been her temperature spiking. Still, she didn't stop him when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, why is there spilled coffee all over the stairs and a mug-" Daniel started, but stopped when his father shushed him.

His parents were lying in bed, Victoria sound asleep curled into Conrad. Her hair covered part of her face and her mouth was open the slightest bit but she looked peaceful and calm.

"She just fell asleep about an hour ago. We should let her rest, hmm?" Conrad said, brushing the hair from her face. Her skin was paler than it normally was and the tip of her nose was red and irritated but he didn't care. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen; even at her worst she blew everyone else out of the water.

"You can't just lay with her. You're going to get sick."

"Yes, I think I am. I'm feeling a little achey myself. To be expected, I guess." He didn't need to kiss and tell, especially to his own son. Daniel took the hint and seemed to understand. After all, something must have happened to bring his parents so close together.

"I just don't get it. You two fight constantly. You hate each other and she's sick and contagious-"

"We don't hate each other, son."

"You might not hate her but she sure hates you." Daniel snapped.

"See that tray over there? I fell asleep and your mother made her way down the stairs and back up to bring fruit back. For me."

"That doesn't sound like mom."

"She was so shaky that she couldn't keep the coffee from spilling so she set it down on the way up. I can't promise that she loves me but I can tell you that she doesn't hate me."

"That doesn't mean you should just get yourself sick. You're going to have to be quarantined just like her."

Conrad smiled and shook his head. This wasn't a rash decision, it was one that Conrad had thought through.

"That's twisted-"

"It's romantic."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"There's soup in the fridge. Just text me if you need me to bring some up for you two. I've got work to do." He said before heading out.

Victoria woke up almost two hours later, surprised that she had slept so long in Conrad's arms. She watched him for a moment, his attention directed to the TV. His usual frown was replaced by a small smile, clearly amused at whatever he was watching. As the show turned to commercials he glanced down.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Confused as to why you're still here." She griped, her voice sounding more congested than it had earlier.

"Trying to contain this thing. I think I'm coming down with something..." He bluffed.

"You're not sick!" She wailed, her s sounding more like a d.

"Say that one more time for me, nice and slow..." He teased. He knew she wouldn't be amused but her voice sounded husky and deep. On top of that, regardless of what she meant to say, it sounded dirty. He silently praised himself for thinking of this quarantine idea.

"You can't stay here! I can't sleep," she said but instead of sleep it sounded like she said 'leap.'

"Victoria, you should wait until you're feeling better to leap." Conrad joked. He saw how angry she was but he couldn't help it. She looked so cute when she was mad.

"Get out!" She screamed before placing her hands on her knees to steady herself. She was certain that she had died of the flu. She was in hell.

"Calm down," he began as he moved closer to her. "We're in this together sweetheart. We've got to boost each other's immune systems."

Whether it was his words, his closeness or a coincidence, Victoria fell to her knees, retching and throwing up.

He waited until she was finished before scooping her up and moving her to the bathroom. She was soaked in sweat and panting, worrying him even more.

"The carpet..." She started.

"I'll make Charlotte get it." He joked. She stared at him unsure and he had to remind her that he was joking.

She let him peel her clothes off but curled up in the tub, blocking her body with her knees. He didn't know if it was her aging or the turmoil in their marriage that made her so self conscious, but whatever the reason it broke his heart. He watched her, so small in the large tub, her skin turning red with the hot water.

"Thank you." She finally whispered without looking up.

"In sickness and in health, right?" He said making her laugh.

"We're such sticklers for our vows." She teased.

"The steam seems to have helped your congestion."

"I know how much you'll miss that husky voice."

"Small price to pay for you to feel better." He said. He reached behind him and grabbed the tub of vapor rub.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"This isn't foreplay. You need this."

She sighed but sat up. She liked the way he seemed to get lost at the sight of her body. He ran the cream over her chest and she hated to admit it, but it felt good. She closed her eyes, secretly wishing he would run her chest all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter reiterate that the "quarantine" is really just Conrad's way to try and win Victoria over in case that wasn't clear. Also, I gave a mention of a storyline in convictrevenge's stories. If you haven't read them check them out. They're amazing!**

"I got Mom some water with electrolytes since she won't drink the Gatorade. Do you think I should bring it up to her?" Charlotte asked.

"No, just sit it in the fridge. Dad will get it when she can keep something down."

"Not if he's sick."

"You're so dumb sometimes, Char. You should have been a blonde." He joked, tossing a blueberry at her. She stared at him a moment, unsure of what he meant. "Mom is so sick she can barely stand up. She sounds like she smokes two packs a day-"

"And looks like death." Charlotte added.

"Exactly. She's never had the flu. Everyone else already has. That's why we aren't sick-"

"-Except Dad."

"Dad said he was achey. He isn't sweaty or sleepy or congested or throwing up like Mom is."

"So Dad is faking being sick? I don't understand why he'd do that..." She stopped, suddenly aware of her fathers motives. "So this 'quarantine'..."

"Just another one of the many tricks up his sleeve."

"I don't know if that's creepy or romantic."

"With Dad it's a fine line." Daniel said with a laugh.

"I'll be back later. I'm going to the movies with a friend," Charlotte said before heading out.

A little while later, Conrad pulled a few DVD's from a bag.

"Where did you get those?" Victoria said, her eyes narrowing. She didn't believe Conrad's story about feeling sick but she hadn't figured out a motive yet.

"I have my reasons. I got a couple of romance movies. I know you like them."

"A Place In The Sun?" She asked, holding up the movie.

"It's still your favorite movie, isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" She demanded.

"We are still married, Victoria. Just because we've grown apart doesn't mean I forgot..." He let his voice trail off, hoping she wouldn't press him for more information. Honestly, he wanted to tell her that he didn't forget anything. He didn't forget the way she smelled or the way she felt in his arms. He didn't forget the deep roar of her laugh or the way her eyes grew darker when she was aroused. Every memory of her was forever engraved in his mind as if creating a shrine to her.

"Conrad, what's your end game?" She finally asked.

"My what?"

"I don't believe that you're sick. I don't know why, but you're committed to taking care of me. What is it you want? My vote? A governors ball? My participation in a documentary on us? What?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I legitimately want you to feel better?"

"If you wanted me to feel better you should have listened when I said I didn't want the stupid vaccine!" She yelled, her voice cracking.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I thought I was protecting you and instead I made it worse..."

"You usually do," she scoffed.

"Get dressed. We'll take you to the hospital where they can get you feeling better in no time." He said, knowing she would give in to him.

"The hospital?"

"Yeah. You'll be out of there in no time. Probably just take some bloodwork-"

"B...bloodwork?"

"And one of those saline injections for dehydration. Although-"

"Although what?!" She shrieked her voice laced with fear. Nothing terrified her like hospitals.

"You've been so sick and haven't been eating. They might need to give you a feeding tube just until you can gain some of that weight back." He knew that she probably wouldn't need one, but he was enjoying having the upper hand.

Victoria considered his words carefully. She couldn't tell if he was lying but she was terrified to find out.

"No hospitals. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Just no hospitals."

"So you're telling me that you choose to spend time with me..."

"Conrad!"

"I just want us to be on the same page, sweetheart." He said, knowing how much she despised his pet names for her.

"Yes, given the choice between you and my biggest fear, I choose you." She scuffed, crossing her arms. She moved across the room, pouring herself a glass of Brandy.

"Victoria..."

"Save it. Alcohol kills germs. Plus I won't be able to keep it down anyway so I might as well be sick from something I enjoy." She said, glaring at the sports drink her family had been pushing her to drink. She took a sip and regretted it the minute it hit her throat. She raced to the bathroom just in the nick of time.

"I tried to tell you." Conrad called from the bedroom. He couldn't help but smile to herself, she must have felt a little bit better because she was getting her spunk back. Luckily for him, the flu kept stopping her before she could lash out as much as she would have liked. He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay but heard her brushing her teeth. He took that as an answer to his unasked questions.

She slowly made her way back to the bed, sniffling into a tissue.

"Charlotte bought you some water that had electrolytes in it and Daniel brought soup home. Why don't you stay put and I'll get some?"

"Can you get me some aspirin, too? My head is pounding."

Conrad nodded as he headed to the hallway.

"Conrad?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks. "Thank you."

He felt like he was floating rather than walking down the stairs. He knew it wasn't right but he wished he could prolong her illness just long enough for her to realize that maybe, just maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.


	6. Chapter 6

She seemed more docile when he returned and he made a mental note to threaten her with a trip to the hospital more often.

She let him curl into bed with her while they watched movies, although she remained quiet the rest of the day. He knew her games, she was trying to keep up her end of the deal to avoid the hospital but keep her distance from any chance of heartache. It pained him how closed off she was when it came to him. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been like that with David.

Knowing he had the slightest hint of leverage against her, he broached the subject.

"Vic, can I ask you a personal question?"

"As long as I don't end up in the hospital." She said dryly. She knew what he was doing, diving in when she would be powerless to fight him. It was those tactics that made him a success in the business world, but also a terrible husband.

"Did you love him?"

"Who?" She asked, fully aware who he meant. David. Every road they took always lead back to David Clarke.

"Answer me."

"You know the answer."

"What did you love about him?" He asked. He wasn't angry anymore, just curious.

"I loved who I became when I was with him."

"And who was that? Vicky Harper?"

"No. I don't know who I was. I felt beautiful, needed, desired, appreciated." The memory of her former lover brought a smile to her face.

"Who are you when you're with me?" He asked. He had always assumed he made her feel those things, at least when he put in an effort.

"I'm a trophy wife, Conrad. You strut me around at parties and in front of investors. We look good together and make for great photo ops on page six. I do feel beautiful and needed when I'm with you, but only in the sense that I'm a mirage, a temptation for investors to shell out money."

"I want to fix that. Tell me what to do."

"I don't know, Conrad. It was so effortless with David. The way he looked at me, the softness of his touch, the desire in his stare-"

"You can't tell me I don't look at you that way. That's the only way I look at you!" He was starting to get defensive, although he knew he shouldn't.

"I'm not saying that. You and him are different elements. That's all."

"Different elements?"

"When I'm with you, it's like being caught in a wild fire. There's constant sparks, sexual tension, undeniable chemistry because that's what we are, undeniable." He felt slightly proud of himself. That didn't seem like a bad thing to him. "But being with David, it was like floating in the water. I could feel the sun on my skin but there was no danger of burning. It was relaxing, calming, tranquil. What I did wasn't right, but at the time it felt right, it felt like the first swim of summer."

Conrad had never thought of romance in those sort of terms. He had spent all this time thinking of a competition between himself and David Clarke. She hadn't chosen David, she had simply experienced a different season with him.

He let his hand run slowly along her leg. He knew she was sick, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to try and be gentle and tender. He wanted to try to prove to her that he could be more than a fireball threatening to scorch her.

"You'll get sick," she whispered, aware of his intentions. She secretly hoped he would continue on despite her sickness. He had never been so calm or curious about David Clarke. For the first time, he seemed accepting of her past instead of competitive against it.

"I don't care. I can't wait. I want you. Now." He expected her to deny him but she laid herself flatly on the bed, giving him her submission.

He kissed her gently, only allowing his lips to brush against hers before moving along to her neck. He took his time, knowing that skin was more sensitive than any other spot on her body. He let his hand trail along, enjoying the goosebumps that popped up. Her back arched, and she was desperate for him and he knew it. He sucked gently on her nipple, enjoying the image of her with her eyes closed, enjoying the attention. He felt proud of how relaxed she seemed, especially since she'd been so miserable the entire time she was sick.

Instead of teasing and tormenting her, he relented and hovered over her. He held her chin in his hand, forcing eye contact and he dipped into her slowly. A small moan escaped her lips. He moved slowly, patiently regardless of how hard her hips tried to crash into his. He knew what she wanted, but he could be gentle, too. He inched closer, kissing her neck as he continued thrusting. Instead of digging her nails into him, she held him gently, pressing her body against his. He could feel her tighten around him. He let his mouth move closer to her ear, whispering her name as he came.

"Were you trying to compete with my memories of him?" She finally asked.

"No. I know I can't compete with his ghost. I'm just trying to show you that I look at you the same way." Conrad said. He noticed Victoria's hesitation and excused himself to grab her tea.

Victoria felt like the room was spinning. She had never felt that way with Conrad. She didn't know what to make of it. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't help but try to imagine how much simpler things would have been in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. She woke up feeling relaxed and calm. The fact that Conrad was laying next to her made it even better. Actually, it made it worse. Much worse.

After almost a week, she knew she was feeling better. That's what made it worse. She didn't want a speedy recovery. She wanted to stay in bed with Conrad all day. And possibly all night.

She remained silent because he was still asleep, but internally she was screaming at herself. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She hated Conrad. That's how it was supposed to be. They were like Tom and Jerry, battling one another and always searching for a new way to torture the other. But lately, they'd been acting like lovers. She couldn't figure a single ulterior motive for him to have asked about David. Was he trying to hurt her? Looking for information to use against her? If so, why did he tell her that he saw her the same way as David? Was he using her sickness as a ruse for a bigger scheme?

"Good morning, how do you feel?" Conrad asked, forcing her to jump. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I feel about the same. I was just lost in thought."

"If something's on your mind, I've been told I'm a pretty good listener." He offered. He knew there was something plaguing her mind. She was pale as a ghost and he didn't think the flu was entirely to blame.

"No, just my mind playing tricks on me. I think this medication is getting to me."

"I'd say give it a few more days and you should feel good as new." Conrad said as he let his thumb brush over her cheek.

"Exactly. Just a few more days." She replied, struggling to understand why uttering those words made her want to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom, you're going to make yourself sick. Slow down!" Daniel cried, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

He had never seen his mother acting this way. She was like a different person, the type of person he wanted to get to know.

Victoria was practically shoveling spoonfuls of pasta in her mouth. She had been pretending to still be sick in what she knew was a pathetic attempt to keep him by her side. She had bribed Charlotte into taking her dad on a few errands, claiming that he was preventing her from resting. Once they left she had to bribe Daniel into bringing her pasta.

"You're acting like you've been held captive. Slow down, Mom!" Daniel repeated, although he was clearly amused by her antics.

"I've survived on broth and tea for almost a week. I'm starving." She said, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how quickly she ate the pasta. She hadn't even gotten halfway through it before she was full.

"I didn't mean you had to stop. If you're hungry keep eating."

"No, I'm full. Thank you for bringing me something to eat."

"I don't get it, Mom. Why don't you just tell Dad-"

"Promise me you won't tell him, Daniel." She said, her voice getting harsh.

"I won't. I just don't understand why..."

"Marriage is complicated-"

"It isn't complicated. He loves you, he's taking care of you. And you love him. That's why you don't want him to stop taking care of you."

"It's not that simple." Victoria wished it were that simple. She wished she could be honest with Conrad and know that he'd go on holding her and caring for her, but she knew better. He'd probably use it against her or ignore her now that she was feeling better. She didn't know which would hurt her more and that scared her more than anything.

"You really should tell him. Emily and I are always honest with one another. It's made our relationship stronger than ever."

Victoria resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but only out of gratitude for the pasta. Daniel excused himself, kissing his mother's head before heading back to the office.

Victoria made herself comfortable back in bed, wondering if there was any truth to what Daniel had suggested. Conrad wouldn't treat her the same if he knew she wasn't as fragile as she had been, right?

Daniel had just slid the leftover pasta in the fridge when Conrad and Charlotte returned.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"Pasta from Luigi's."

"You hate that place. Why did you go there?" Charlotte asked, raising Conrad's attention.

"I had a business lunch, Char. If you're so inquisitive why don't you join the school paper?" Daniel nudged her before heading out.

"Not so fast, son." Conrad said before Daniel could get through the front door. Daniel turned around, knowing he was caught.

"What client insisted on Luigi's? The only person I know who insists on that place is your mother."

"I didn't even know she liked that place."

"Strange, considering you took her to lunch there for her birthday last year. It's also strange that she's never gotten anything except the pasta. Drop the act, Daniel."

Daniel sighed. It was just like his father to remember every detail of his mom's life. He wondered if deep down, she was the same. Maybe deep down she loved his dad as much as he loved her. Only one way to find out.

"Dad, she's feeling better but doesn't want to tell you."

"Why would she pretend to still be sick? She hates being sick."

"Maybe she doesn't hate you taking care of her." Daniel said, putting a hand on his fathers shoulder.

Daniel cancelled the rest of his appointments. He always loved a good show.


	9. Chapter 9

Conrad knew there were a number of ways he could handle this situation. While he'd love to catch Victoria in the act of pretending to still be sick. Unfortunately, only one option would get him closer to Victoria.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Okay. A little tired."

"You should rest up, Vic." He handed her the gigantic pills and a glass of water. He was curious to how far she'd take it. She hated taking medicine and he half expected her to admit that she wasn't really sick just to avoid taking the pills. Instead, she gave him a questioning look but took the pills. He couldn't tell if Daniel was lying or if she was really desperate to stay close to him.

"If you want, I can put some Vick's on your chest and we can put a movie on and take it easy," he pressed.

"Yeah, we could do that," she whispered. He almost asked her to repeat it, but didn't want her to change her mind.

Conrad silently grabbed the jar of Vick's, amazed at how effortlessly he was able to run his hands along her chest. He noticed the way she closed her eyes, enjoying the contact between them. He put more than enough Vick's on her chest simply because he wasn't ready to stop rubbing her chest.

Eventually, he moved on and put in a movie. He chose an old romance movie but he wasn't sure why. Victoria could do many things, but staying awake through an entire movie was not one of them. He was tempted to put an action movie in, but if she was going to pretend to be sick in order to be close to him, he could make a few sacrifices himself.

He sat next to her on the bed, and when he opened his arm up to her she instinctively curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. He noticed that she hadn't been coughing or throwing up. She hadn't been burning up with a fever. She didn't even sound congested. He ran his hands through her hair.

"You'll have to let me know when you get hungry," he whispered.

"I will. I just don't feel very hungry." He wanted to call her out, force her to admit that she wasn't hungry because she had been sneaking pasta. He also enjoyed the feel of her laying in his arms and decided not to ruin it. He didn't reply to her, instead went back to running his fingers through her hair, the easiest way to put Victoria to sleep. Sure enough, within ten minutes she was sound asleep.

"I know you're not really sick," he whispered when he knew she was really asleep, "but I love taking care of you. I love you." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, enjoying the way she nuzzled against him.


End file.
